


collab: betheflame

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: moodboards & art created in collaboration with betheflame 💖
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Turns Out, I Have a Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turns Out, I Have a Rose Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192411) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 
  * Inspired by [Shoe Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923622) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 
  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Time in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344965) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 
  * Inspired by [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681243) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 
  * Inspired by [Stay the F Home, You Absolute Morons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334061) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 
  * Inspired by [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350927) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 
  * Inspired by [Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 
  * Inspired by [Maybe I'm Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894799) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 
  * Inspired by [Practically Perfect in Every Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990012) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 
  * Inspired by [Best Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541675) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



>   
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)

* * *

Images:

  * White House at night from [White House Correspondents Insider](http://whcinsider.com/2016/12/16/white-house-turns-magical-christmas-season/)
  * the Oval Office from the [website of White House Museum](http://www.whitehousemuseum.org/west-wing/oval-office.htm)
  * the Lincoln Inaugural Bible from an [article in StarTribune](http://www.startribune.com/bookmark-if-you-were-being-sworn-into-office-what-book-would-you-choose/470013743/)
  * the tie that Tony and Peter give Steve from [The Tie Bar](https://www.thetiebar.com/product/TIE-4345-0344)
  * Steve's Brooklyn brownstone is a real place called [the Warwick](https://www.6sqft.com/925k-north-slope-brownstone-co-op-comes-with-a-fireplace-a-loft-and-a-loggia/)
  * the roses that really grow in [White House Rose Garden](https://www.flickr.com/photos/whitehouse/47961528703/in/photostream/)
  * the arc reactor model from [Collectors.com](https://www.collectors.com/action-item/arc-reactor-diy-model-kit-led-chest-light-usb-powered-movie/-968708159576235959)
  * Steve - Chris Evans photoshoot with Brian Bowen Smith for Sharp Magazine (2014)
  * Tony - Robert Downey Jr photoshoot with Nigel Parry for Esquire (2012)
  * Peter - Tom Holland photoshoot with Richard Saker for the Observer (2012)
  * Natasha - still from _Captain America: Civil War_ (2016)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photoshoot with Matt Doyle for backstage (2016)
  * Pepper - still from _Iron Man_ (2008)



* * *

[Turns Out, I Have a Rose Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192411) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame)

> “Oh Jesus, is there anyone in this office that doesn’t want to fuck Stark?”
> 
> “Probably just you and Nat.”
> 
> “Then just me,” Bucky confirmed.
> 
> Steve nodded. “Boobs, right?”
> 
> “Stevie, your wife had the best pair, so I understand being ruined for all time, but I have too many more to explore. Being an ass man, you wouldn’t understand.”
> 
> “And Stark’s ass…”
> 
> “So we’re just openly discussing this now?” Bucky said.
> 
> Steve colored slightly. “Yeah, I guess. Just you and me, though, and that’s okay, right? Since Thanksgiving you seem to like him better. Still not ready to come out.”
> 
> Bucky was quiet for a minute. “I do, and I told him that, too. I think he’s a good friend to you and a perfect mentor to Peter and I’m happy to be wrong about who I thought he was. But, you let me know the second you are, okay, Stevie? And I’ll paint myself in a rainbow and write the fucking speech myself.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192411>


	2. Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights

* * *

Images:

  * Steve: Chris Evans photoshoot with Matthew Brooks for InStyle (2016)
  * cityscape: unknown
  * Bucky: Sebastian Stan photoshoot with Billy Kidd at TIFF 2017



**SEE 7 MORE MOODBOARDS FOR _PP &TL_ HERE**:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259481>

* * *

[Pumpkin Pies & Twinkle Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria)

> James Barnes did not sweat through his shirts.
> 
> He was calm. Cool. Collected. All three at all times.
> 
> Which did not explain why he was on his fourth shirt of the day as his plane landed in Danbury Municipal Airport.
> 
> “James,” Natasha said calmly. “You need to calm down.”
> 
> _Calm down_ ? he wanted to hiss. _Calm down. You called Steve Rogers to tell him I was coming and found out I can’t land a plane on Tony Stark’s land which used to belong to my family before everything went to complete shit and no one told me that Tony bought it for him and Darcy and that doctor he married and Jesus Christ how am I supposed to calm down when I am now fifty-seven minutes away from my childhood?_

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268400>


	3. MHEA Holiday Movie Challenge and Harlequin Hoopla minis

* * *

for [Once Upon a Time in Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344965) (WinterIron modern royalty AU)

* * *

for [Maybe I'm Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894799) (WinterIron wing!fic)

* * *

for [Shoe Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923622) (WinterFalcon kid!fic)


	4. Stay the F Home, You Absolute Morons

* * *

Image: still from _Captain America: Winter Soldier_ (2014)

* * *

[Stay the F Home, You Absolute Morons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334061)

> With a global pandemic on the horizon, Pepper gets to work. As it hits New York, Bucky has _feelings_ about people not staying home, and Tony gives some folks a talking to.
> 
> ___
> 
> “Friday, here’s my favorite part,” Tony said, mouthing the words along with Bucky.
> 
> “Because I can’t shoot the virus like I shot Nazis, but if you’re willingly spreading this thing, then you are classified as a terrorist and I’m sure I’ll soon be allowed to shoot you, so get the fuck off the public lawn and GO THE FUCK HOME YOU ABSOLUTE MORONS.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334061>

* * *

[Repost on Tumblr HERE](https://betheflame.tumblr.com/post/613764000558333952/from-my-fic-stay-the-f-home-you-absolute-morons)

* * *

[Repost on Tumblr HERE](https://betheflame.tumblr.com/post/614291400731885568/thank-you-to-all-the-heroes-the-folks-stocking)


	5. While You Were Sleeping

* * *

Images:

  * Tony - Robert Downey Jr. in _Air America_ (1990)
  * ... and [Tony's hair](https://www.menshairstylestoday.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Messy-Taper-Hairstyle.jpg), because apparently I'm a body snatcher now
  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed by Mario Sorrenti for W Magazine (2018)
  * backgrounds - [Unsplash](http://unsplash.com)



* * *

[While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350927) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame)

> “Oh, you’re with him,” Pepper’s voice was flat.
> 
> “Well, he just climbed into the car without me, so I don’t think I am,” Tony said, his voice devoid of emotion at Ransom’s behavior. “So looks like I’ve got some time! Now, tell me why you called -”
> 
> Pepper started talking, Tony could hear her voice, but all of his attention was suddenly drawn to the scene in front of him. As Ransom’s car pulled out into traffic, a motorbike cut out of nowhere and ploughed directly into it.
> 
> Directly into the exact seat where Ransom was sitting.
> 
> Directly where…
> 
> “Pep,” Tony breathed over the sound of crunching metal and screams, “I’m going to have to call you back.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350927>


	6. Practically Perfect in Every Way

* * *

Image: Chris Evans in _Push_ (2009)

[Tumblr him!](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620573183550111744)

* * *

Image: Robert Downey Jr photographed by Robert Gauthier

* * *

For [Practically Perfect in Every Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990012) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria). 

> Tony chuckled. “You think my little band of do-gooders is an accident? Please. My parents surrounded me with all these people I should aspire to be, but not… not in a healthy way. Their aspirations were tied entirely to power, or status, or... “ he gestured wildly around his office, indicating the world outside its windows. “I’ve tasted that world and it’s horseshit."
> 
> “What I wanted for Peter was aspirations of greatness entirely tied to humanity. That was what Pepper gave me, she taught me that humans were the point, other humans, and I want Peter to know that, to grasp that deeper than anything else. That different people are different, and that love is never about control. That ‘family’ is about something much more sacred than blood. It’s the only way I know how to raise Pepper’s son.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990012>


	7. While You Were Sleeping - the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are my catnip 😁

* * *

Images:

  * Steve - Chris Evans photographed by Robert Gauthier for Los Angeles Times (2014)
  * Tony - Robert Downey Jr photographed for GQ (2010)
  * [background](https://unsplash.com/photos/CHRoPDVMoow) from Unsplash



* * *

For [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350927) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 

> “I love you,” Steve whispered. 
> 
> “That is why we’re here,” Tony quipped and winked at his almost-husband. “I never thought I’d get this, you know that. You know how desperate and broken I was and how your love and the love of a lot of people here saved me from myself."

Chapter 15 coming on 03/07!


	8. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double present from Flame - chapter one in February for Reasons, chapter two in August for my b-day 💖  
> She literally played kocuria bingo, pushing as many of my fluff-buttons as humanly possible 🥰  
> Thank you, love!

* * *

Images:

  * Steve - Chris Evans in _Knives Out_ (2019)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed for August Man (April 2018)
  * [icy background](https://unsplash.com/photos/hSPVuakrJqs) from Unsplash



For chapter 1:

> Everyone in Bucky’s life knew that he was into Steve. Everyone. _Peter_ probably fucking knew. Everyone but Steve, that is.
> 
> “Buck?” Steve looked at him, with one eyebrow raised.
> 
> “Sorry,” Bucky shook his head and dutifully sat down on the bed.
> 
> The one King sized bed.
> 
> Because of course there was only one bed in this nightmare.

* * *

Image: Chris Evans in _Before We Go_ (2014)

For chapter 2:

> “Today we are thankful for blizzards,” Sam continued, “and love that blossoms slowly but firmly. Steve and Bucky know each other in the deepest and truest senses of that word. They’ve loved each other as friends - suffering through the other one’s heartbreaks, celebrating the other’s victories - all while keeping their own feelings locked away because they thought it was more loving to not make the other man uncomfortable.
> 
> “Thank the lord you finally realized what the rest of us did, that the most loving thing you two could do for each other was what we’re doing today,” Sam said as the crowd cheered.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681243> 💖💖


	9. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wings are _fun_ 😁

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

For [Maybe I'm Amazed](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange/works/21894799) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) for [Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/gifts)

> Bucky Barnes _loved_ puzzles. The new kid, Tony Carbonell? Total puzzle. His wings look like prosthetics, he's smarter than everyone, and really quiet. He's also just about the most gorgeous boy Bucky's ever seen.
> 
> Tony Stark is trying desperately to start over after a terrible childhood and a truly horrific early adolescence. He's living with his Aunt Peggy and trying out high school for the first time and using his mother's maiden name to lay low. He doesn't need to make friends - he's never had any anyway. He taking college classes online at the same time he's pretending to be in high school, so he just has to lay low and finish out his 'senior year' and as soon as he turns 18, he'll be off to Boston and graduate school at MIT.
> 
> But then James Barnes asks him to dance and all bets are off.


	10. Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corsets. CORSETS.  
> and Alpha Bucky&Tony x Omega Steve. OMEGA STEVE!  
> of course I was _hooked_ 😁

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images: Sebastian Stan photographed for _GQ Italia_ (October 2018), Chris Evans photographed for _Modern Weekly China_ (2015)

* * *

For [Best Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541675) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame)

> Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark believed with their whole beings they were loud and proud advocates for Omega Rights.
> 
> And then they fell in love with one.
> 
> OR:  
> Where Steve works as a dancer at an Alpha Club that he should own but legally can't, Bucky's a lawyer whose partners are poking him to do more to change the world than sign checks, and Tony's brain is itching for a new problem to tackle. Plus, Steve wears a corset.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Let me know what you think! 🙃


End file.
